brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Abraham Lincoln
Abraham Lincoln is one of the characters in the 2014 film, The LEGO Movie.http://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_embedded&v=lPnY2NjSjrg He is voiced by Will Forte. Background Abraham Lincoln was the 16th president of the United States, serving from March 1861 until his assassination by John Wilkes Booth whilst he was in a theatre in April 1865. He led the United States through its greatest constitutional, military, and moral crisis - the American Civil War - preserving the Union, abolishing slavery, strengthening the national government and modernizing the economy. In the present, Lincoln appears on the obverse of the US five dollar bill, and on the same side of the US penny and he also famously has a giant marble statue in the Lincoln memorial in Washington DC in his honour. ''The LEGO Movie'' Abraham Lincoln is a Master Builder in The LEGO Movie. He is among the Master Builders that meet in Cloud Cuckoo Land and to express his disdain towards Emmet where he commented "A house divided against itself... would be better than this!" Then he rode his rocket chair out of the "Dog" in Cloud Cuckoo Land much to the dismay of Emmet. He later joined in the battle against Lord Business and his forces in Bricksburg. LEGO.com description Stats Gallery of Variants Physical Variants Movie Variants Appearances * 71004 The LEGO Movie Series (Regular) * 71023 The LEGO Movie 2 Collectible Minifigures (Apocalypseburg) Video-game Appearances * The LEGO Movie Video Game * LEGO Batman 3: Beyond Gotham (Cameo) * The LEGO Movie 2 Videogame (named as "Abe Lincoln") Movie Appearances * The LEGO Movie * The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part Notes * As the real-life Abraham Lincoln appears on the US five dollar bill, Abraham Lincoln appeared on the five-dollars-off coupons to new subscribers of the BrickMaster magazine. * In The LEGO Movie Video Game, Batman states that Lincoln was indeed the sixteenth President of the United States, even in the LEGO world. However, he was never able to become President of Bricksburg because President Business' company Octan makes the voting machines, which are apparently rigged. So technically, he had no chance of becoming president. * His chair is a parody of the real-life giant marble statue one in the Lincoln memorial in Washington DC. * In The LEGO Movie Video Game, he can throw a copy of the Gettysburg Address, destroying enemies and objects. * His combined hat-and-hair piece was designed exclusively for him. He is the only minifigure to use it. * Will Forte previously provided the voice of Abraham Lincoln (and his teenage clone) in the animated TV series Clone High, created by LEGO Movie directors Phil Lord and Chris Miller (who also voiced characters on the show). * He has a cameo in LEGO Batman 3: Beyond Gotham. * The House divided line is actually based on the real Lincoln's actual speech "A house divided against itself cannot stand". * He is the first ever LEGO Minifigure to be a United States President. Gallery Screen shot 2013-06-18 at 5.26.26 PM.png|In The LEGO Movie Al rocketchair.jpg|"A house divided against itself...would be better than this!" Abe and Superman.jpg|Abe with Superman and Lady Liberty Cmf_lincoln.jpg LEGO Abraham Lincoln.PNG|In LEGO Batman 3: Beyond Gotham ZlCfzRk5rpYIN4cPaQ.jpeg|In The LEGO Movie Videogame References Category:Minifigures introduced in 2014 Category:Minifigures that are based on real people Category:The LEGO Movie Minifigures Category:71004 The LEGO Movie Series Category:The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part Minifigures